Natalie's Kitchen
by EternallyEC
Summary: SUM: A week after Natalie's rescue Michael comes over and much wackiness ensues. PARODY cowritten with Amanda!


**Natalie's Kitchen**

**By Amanda and Manda**

_Hey guys; this story was co-written with one of my closest friends Amanda! That's right, my best friend has the same name as me. Lol Anyways, please review and I will send them to her as well! Thanks, and lots of love! Manda_

It has been about a good week since the whole kidnapping/rescue thing, and Natalie was alone and bored out of mind. For no reason what so ever Natalie walked into the kitchen and decided to start cooking. "Ok. So, today on Natalie's Kitchen we will be making Gunk Tuna, and here's the secret there is absolutely no tuna in there. We will be using whatever we can find in the kitchen except for tuna." She grabbed a cooking pot and put it on the stove. Next she poured water and baking soda into the pot. "Now you stir it together until it is lumpy." She turned around to get some spaghetti sauce and saw Michael McBain watching her with an amusing expression on his face. "How did you get in here and how long have you been standing there?" Michael just laughed and simply said, "Your mom let me in, and I've been here since Natalie's Kitchen, which is a great name by the way, and when are you being picked up for syndication?" She gave him an 'I hate you' look. "Ha-ha very funny Michael." Michael walked over to the stove. "You know what would spice this up? Some hot sauce." He grabbed some hot sauce and poured it into the Gunk Tuna. "Hey everyone this is my assistant Michael Mcbain the more entertaining and less broody half of the Mcbabe brothers." Michael looked smug. "Mcbabe? I can live with that." She glares at him. "Don't get a big head Mcbain."

He looked shocked and hurt. "Me, a big head? Nev-er!" She smirked at him. "Right, right. And I never threw myself at your brother." He grabbed a handful of Gunk and said, "You know what? I think this would look really great with your coloring." He threw it at her and laughed as it slid down her face. "I was right! You look wonderful now." She laughed evilly and grabbed an egg, hiding it from his view. "McBain?" she said sweetly. He looked amused. "Yeah?" She walked up to him looking totally innocent and sweet. He was digging this, of course, especially when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've always wondered what you would look like as Big Bird." He looks very confused at this point. "Huh?" She smiles up at him sweetly and cracks the egg over his head before backing off quickly. "I was right, you look even cuter!" She laughed.

Michael looked around the kitchen and found some lemon juice. "Hmm, how do you think this will look on you?" Natalie screamed as he moved in and they soon were running around the counter totally covered with food. At that moment John entered the kitchen. He was there to check up on Natalie only to find Michael and her running around like idiots. Just then Natalie slipped on egg yolk reaching back grabbing Michael and bringing him down with her. Michael landed on top of Natalie and as they laughed Michael leaned down and kissed her. John stood there and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Get you some Mikey!" Right then and there both Michael and Natalie jumped up and Natalie said, "How the H-E-double french fries with mustard did you get in here?"

"Well, see that there door was open and so I walked in to see you two running around looking totally stupid and yet so adorable. Then you fell and he kissed you. Did I leave anything out?" Natalie and Michael couldn't do anything but laugh. "Have you been drinking, bro?" John hiccuped and held up three fingers. "I just had one shot. Since when is that being drunk?" "When you start yelling out, 'Mikey get some'?" Natalie suggested, and John began cracking up, slapping his leg. "That's so knee-slapping funny!" Natalie looks just a little weirded out. "Michael, maybe we'd better get him home." John headed for the door. "That's okay, I was on my way to drunk dial Evangeline." He walked out the door and Natalie looked at Michael. "I'd say we should go after him, but it's only Evangeline and you are a great kisser I want more smoochies."

Michael acted like he was gonna kiss her but then dumped a bag of flour over her head instead before actually kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck choosing to completely ignore the fact that he had just dumped flour on her she would pay him back for that later right now she just wanted to enjoy the smoochies. Just then Marcie walked in and turned around walking right back out pretending she so did not just see that.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
